


REMNANTS OF A LOST WORLD. // dream smp.

by stxrryy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dream Smp, POV changes a lot, heavily inspired from the walking dead + the last of us and whatever, ill add tags as we go along, minecraft logic doesnt apply here its just the same cast, please forgive me if this is really bad i havent got experience w writing zombie stuff heeehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrryy/pseuds/stxrryy
Summary: ❝... we shouldn't have to k̶e̶e̶p̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶d̶e̶r̶i̶n̶g̶s̶t̶a̶y̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶live like this.❞among this world, destroyed with onlylone survivors as remains of what theyhad before.the undead rising around cracking walls,and chaos growing within.❝none of us should.❞//DREAM SMP ZOMBIE AU.tags and characters to be added with the chapter.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	REMNANTS OF A LOST WORLD. // dream smp.

**Author's Note:**

> "Lock the doors."   
> "Huh? Wait, what?! Why aren't we leaving?! Everyone's--"   
> "Just listen. Please, just make sure they're boarded over." 
> 
> "..." 

With the soft rustling amongst a forest that had reclaimed cities as if they belonged there, Fundy could only make out the heavy footsteps of boots, buckles on the side clicking and ringing out each time they collided with weeds and leaves. His own steps seemed louder each time his shoes hit the ground and he attempted to make his way around shrubs that stood in his path, but eventually, he had snuck up on the newcomer and caught a glance at them. 

It wasn't Niki. 

But they seemed armed for a fight, and that certainly made Fundy tense up. A gun holstered in a makeshift belt and the figure's eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses, nearly too damaged to wear. Was that to blend in with the surroundings? Fundy didn't know. He didn't think he wanted to know; all he knew was that he didn't want to get in this person's way. 

Wilbur had only sent him out to figure out who was walking among what was once their land. Fuck that; this forest wasn't there's! The city way back for miles might have been if they were the only settlers, but that lasted for about a few months after this shit started and they had already set foot away from there. This place wasn't there's! They couldn't keep moving from place to place, they'd surely get-- 

"Who's there?" 

A deep accent had made it's way to Fundy's ears. Low and stern, as if the person was ready for an attacker to burst through any second and they'd be able to take them down. It was obvious this person was alert, and that certainly scared Fundy, so he jumped and attempted to hide against a tree. 

"I know you're there." 

An echoing silence followed, and the person had let out a short sigh, Fundy's eyes only on where the weapon was in their hand. Surprisingly, as he caught a glance from behind the bark of the tree he had taken hiding behind, the weapon - a close-range knife that they had probably used to cut the weeds and make it easier to navigate - was situated right on the belt, nearest their right hip. 

"I should rephrase that. Just come out. I won't hurt you." 

This person was surely taking a risk. Fundy had thought about if Wilbur had been here with him, or if this hooded loner was surrounded by a group of attackers. 

They'd probably figure out the number of people from the amount of noise or footsteps. Wil and Fundy just never really stay quiet when they have to work together, and normally he's sent out to keep the areas safe, which is stupid, but-- 

"U-Uhm. Don't- you have the knife away, right?" 

Fundy had figured out from the quietness of his sentence, he'd have to speak up halfway through his words, and soon realised his voice was much higher than this person's. His voice was still a little higher than Wilbur's, but Wilbur was older than him.

They turned around after hearing his words. 

And shortly thereafter, the deep sun glinted harshly off their sunglasses, causing him to squint just a little. It was hard to tell the person's expression due to the glasses, but they had their lips somewhat frowned softly as if they were simply observing. It was his only clue to how this stranger would react to his appearance. 

"Yeah. Look." 

"Okay-- yeah, that's-" 

Fundy briefly nodded, and the two stared at each other in the wilderness for a split second. The person's eyes narrowed just a little as if studying him. The first thing they caught notice of? The crossbow on Fundy's backpack, probably trying to figure out if he was a threat. From the sound of his voice and the fact he decided to kick at the larger shrubs, however, it didn't seem too likely that he'd be able to take them down, even if he wanted to. 

".. why are you here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." 

With each word Fundy let out, the stranger had another one to reply with and leave him in silence. His thoughts somewhat overwhelmed him as they stood amongst the forest, somewhat just about open to any kind of attack. 

Fundy hadn't heard growling in a while. He figured the two would be fine. 

"..." 

"Well, are you situated around here or are you heading somewhere else?" 

Hm. 

If Fundy were to tell the truth here, Wilbur could either nod at him and brush off the encounter, or freak out immensely, even more so than he normally does when things go south. He furrowed his eyebrows, ears slightly lowering as he glanced down at the person's buckles, and then let out an answer. 

"Uh, I set up a temporary shelter right around--" 

He had spun on his feet, pointing generally in the direction of where his father would be waiting, and looked back at the unnamed stranger for a reaction. Yet again, hard to decipher how hey felt about the whole ordeal, but the corners of his lips turned up just a little as if trusting in his words. 

"-- there." 

"Ah- right." 

".. well, what about.. you?" 

As if mirroring Fundy's actions, the figure simply stared off just a little, their gaze not totally on Fundy's face. They were clearly thinking of the right thing to say, and while their conversation had been somewhat relaxed, there was a slight hint of uncertainty in it that lingered with each word the two spoke. 

".. ah- well, I'm here alone- I'm not sure if I want to settle here or continue heading off." 

A loner. Well, that's what Fundy figured he'd call them. Maybe civilization had a code word for people who headed out on their own, no reason or desire to fully settle down just yet, or a reason to head out either. Just to go wherever benefits them. 

Or in Fundy's terms, a loner. 

Not an insult, just a shorter version of his thoughts. 

"Well, I mean- I could ask if you could stay with us for a while until you make up your mind, but I'd have to talk it out with the guy I'm with." 

Funny how the first thing Fundy mentions about Wilbur to anyone is that the two are headed over just as casual friends who happened to follow the same path during this outbreak, and not that he was his father. Huh. 

Coughs in father issues softly. 

"You're not alone?" 

It shouldn't have been too surprising, since Fundy was simply lacking in whatever it took to be a loner, or what he thought of one. Even if sometimes all he wanted to do was take a walk from his father's gaze and plan on never coming back, letting that be his guide instead, he lacked everything. 

The skills - he knew basic self-defense and how to take down animals for food and whatnot, but that was the bare minimum. 

The physique - while months surely does help gain whatever muscle, and he was just a little shorter than the person facing him, he was still horribly skinny for his age, and it'd take just a bit out of that to hurt him if he really were to get hurt. Lucky for him, he had gotten away mostly scot-free bar from maybe a few smaller scars. No bites. 

"Ah- no. I just got sent out here to-- find food and stuff." 

Like hell he was gonna confess that he was sent out here to figure out who was walking among, quote 'their', unquote, land. 

".. understandable. I.. I wouldn't mind being of company." 

"You wouldn't? Hey- uh, that's cool! I could tell him your name, and just see if you could tag along for a bit--?"

"Eret." 

Ah. Right, okay, they were named Eret. That was somewhat of a surprise, as Fundy hadn't even thought about the lack of that detail, so he might as well ask for Eret's pronouns, or whatever. 

"Oh! Right. I'm Fundy. Could I ask - just before I tell him - do you, uh, have any preferred pronouns..?" 

Probably not the most important detail in an apocalypse, but as soon as he said that through rushed words, he could almost see Eret's eyes light up?? Behind the sunglasses he was totally lucky to have, and the grin that showed on his face ever so slightly. Hey! He said something worthwhile! He'd get info. 

"Call me whatever you like, Fundy. Most people I've encountered just address me as he, him- but you're free to default to they, them if you're unsure." 

He certainly seemed confident in his words. That was cool! Fundy couldn't seem to get one bit of his identity sorted out, what with having that on his mind just before the world went to shit, but it was nice to see someone so confident. He smiled in return for the info, and Eret nodded softly, propping his arm against the bark of the tree and looking down slightly. 

"Would you prefer me to follow along? I don't know who you're with, but.." 

"Yeah! Yeah, that might be a better plan." 

Fundy firmly nodded, and instead of getting comfortable then and there as he waited for Fundy to tell him the news, instead he smirked just a little and decided to take the first step where Fundy had pointed to. 

"Well, we should head off quick. The sun is setting soon." 

Fundy hummed in response, soon catching up. 

"No, wait. We have to go this way." 

"What? But you pointed that way." 

"Maybe I made a mistake!" 

"Ah, is that something you do often? Maybe I should go.." 

  
  


"Hey!" 

  
  


"Hehe." 

  
  
  


...

  
  
  


"Hey, uh. Wilbur?" 

**Author's Note:**

> "She's gone- she's gone, she should've been here when we came back, we shouldn't have even left--"   
> "Wil! Calm down- she's gotta be okay-"   
> "We have to find her."   
> "Wh-- huh? What do you--"   
> "Pack your bags."  
> "We're not leaving! I don't--"   
> "Fundy. Pack your bags." 
> 
> "..."


End file.
